


Will You Stay?

by Towaneko



Series: WinterIron Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, University AU, professor/student, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5833447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Towaneko/pseuds/Towaneko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><sup>arwenxs said:</sup><br/>Bucky as friends with young Professor Stark, asks him out after finishing his course or graduating?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will You Stay?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arwenxs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arwenxs/gifts).



“James Barnes, my office please.” 

Today was Bucky’s final day in Professor Stark’s Renewable Energy class. Originally he had taken the class in order to be accepted into Professor Stark’s robotics class but the renewable Energy class was a pre-requirement so he had to take this one first. Now instead next year he would be taking Professor Doom’s robotics class. 

There was a good reason for it. 

Stepping into the office Bucky was feeling a little nervous. Professor Stark was already seated behind his desk, reading something on his tablet. 

“You wanted to see me, Professor.” 

“Yes, sit down.” He waved to one of the chairs and waited till Bucky was seated before looking up from his tablet. “And you can call me Tony seeing as of now I am no longer your professor as it seems you are not moving on with the rest of your peers to my robotics class. Any reason why you would want to be stuck in Doom’s after you worked hard to fulfill the requirements to get into mine?” 

“If I took your class it would put a damper on some of my plans for next semester.” 

Tony raised a brow and took off his glasses. Bucky was sure he only wore them to try and seem more mature. After all Tony was a genius, a professor teaching others that were the same age. 

“And what plans would those be, Mr. Barnes.” 

“Bucky.” 

“What?”

“My friends call me Bucky. And I was hoping my plans for next semester would include taking you to dinner.”


End file.
